Florida
'''Florida '''is a state in the southeast United States, bordered to the west by the Gulf of Mexico, to the north by Alabama and Georgia, to the east by the Atlantic Ocean, and to the south by the Straits of Florida. Florida is the 22nd most extensive, the 3rd most populous,4 and the 8th most densely populated of the United States. Jacksonville is the most populous city in Florida, and the largest city by area in the contiguous United States. The Miami metropolitan area is the eighth-largest metropolitan area in the United States. Tallahassee is the state capital. A peninsula between the Gulf of Mexico, the Atlantic Ocean, and the Straits of Florida, it has the longest coastline in the contiguous United States, approximately 1,350 miles (2,170 km), and is the only state that borders both the Gulf of Mexico and the Atlantic Ocean. Much of the state is at or near sea level and is characterized by sedimentary soil. The climate varies from subtropical in the north to tropical in the south.8 The American alligator, American crocodile, Florida panther and manatee can be found in the Everglades National Park. Since the first European contact was made in 1513 by Spanish explorer Juan Ponce de León – who named it La Florida (floˈɾiða "The Flowery") upon landing there in the Easter season, Pascua Florida9 – Florida was a challenge for the European colonial powers before it gained statehood in the United States in 1845. It was a principal location of the Seminole Wars against the Indians, and racial segregation after the American Civil War. Today, Florida is distinguished by its large Hispanic community and high population growth, as well as its increasing environmental concerns. Its economy relies mainly on tourism, agriculture, and transportation, which developed in the late 19th century. Florida is also known for its amusement parks, the production of oranges and the Kennedy Space Center. Florida culture is a reflection of influences and multiple inheritance; Native American, European American, Hispanic and African American heritages can be found in the architecture and cuisine. Florida has attracted many writers such as Marjorie Kinnan Rawlings, Ernest Hemingway and Tennessee Williams, and continues to attract celebrities and athletes. It is internationally known for golf, tennis, auto racing and water sports. History On July 24, 2015, two teenagers from Tequesta, Florida went missing after a fishing trip in the Atlantic Ocean. A line of summer storms moved through the area that afternoon and the Coast Guard was alerted and began their day-and-night search. The Coast Guard covered a mammoth search area stretching nearly 40,000 square nautical miles, from the waters off South Florida up through South Carolina. Sightings of floating objects spurred hope before being found irrelevant. By the 6th day on July 29, crews pushed the limits of an ever-expanding search zone. That night, a handcuffed suspect escaped from police in Sarasota. On July 30, the Palm Beach County Sheriff's Office investigated a deputy-involved shooting in Lake Worth, with the suspect in critical condition.